


【丹罐】被男朋友发现写同人文怎么办

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【丹罐】被男朋友发现写同人文怎么办

赖冠霖活了这二十年最后悔的事情就是下楼买零食的时候忘记关电脑。  
“尼尔哥！”  
“你干嘛偷看我电脑！”  
赖冠霖一进卧室便看到几日不见的男友姜丹尼尔趴在床上津津有味的看着自己的电脑，又想起下楼之前未关掉的文档，赖冠霖恨不得来道闪电将自己劈死得了。  
“我要是不偷看你电脑，我还不知道自家小男友还有副业呢。”姜丹尼尔一脸坏笑。  
“尼尔哥……”  
“怎么？你是嫌我养不起你，所以自己搞起了副业？”  
赖冠霖恭恭敬敬的站在一旁垂着脑袋，不敢看姜丹尼尔，“没有，我又不靠这个营利的……”  
“那你写它来做什么？是嫌我满足不了你？”  
“不是……”  
姜丹尼尔搬过一旁的笔记本放到自己的大腿上，“来，让我看看你都写了些什么。”  
“尼尔哥……别看了……”求生欲上线的赖冠霖想伸手去抢笔记本，却被姜丹尼尔拦住，并递给他一个警告的眼神，赖冠霖这才老老实实的站回去，任姜丹尼尔捧着自己的笔记本翻看里面的内容。  
“霖霖，这里面的主角是我们两个人没错吧？”  
“不是……”  
“哦？是吗？那除了我，还有你认识的谁刚好是宽肩细腰大长腿，下垂豆豆眼，眼角还有泪痣呢？”  
“我瞎编的……”  
“哦，那继续往下看，另一个主角，杏仁眼，小酒窝，大长腿，比自家男朋友还高的个子，这个人也是你瞎编的？”  
“嗯。”赖冠霖还在嘴硬。  
姜丹尼尔抿嘴笑笑，翻回到刚刚看过的一页，“器大活好说的又是谁？”  
赖冠霖眼前一黑，想找个地缝钻进去，心里念着拖延症害人不浅，每次都想着把带颜色的内容加隐藏文件，结果每次都拖着说下次再放吧。得，不用等下次了，这回全被自家男友看了去，这莫名的羞耻感是怎么回事！  
“尼尔哥……别看了……求你……”  
“不看也行，告诉我写的是谁和谁？”  
如果知道姜丹尼尔从他口中得到想要的答案之后，他接下来会做出什么举动的话，赖冠霖当时是绝不会这样回答他的：“你和我。”  
姜丹尼尔满意的笑了笑，起身拉过一旁的椅子，将赖冠霖的笔记本放到椅子上，又将站在一旁的小男友拉过来，把人按在床上，就开始扯他的衣服。  
赖冠霖反应过来姜丹尼尔是要做什么，推搡着身上人，“尼尔哥，不要，大白天的……不能……别……”  
“不能跟自己的正牌男友实战演练，却能对着电脑纸上谈兵吗？我怎么觉着你就是最喜欢白日宣淫呢？不然也不会大白天的写这些东西吧？”  
“没有，我不是……”  
姜丹尼尔不理会赖冠霖的辩解，伸手将电脑拉到两个人旁边，“我觉得你这句回复的很不错‘纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行’，你都教别人要实战演练了，自己不应该身体力行做个表率吗？”  
赖冠霖第一次体会到“搬起石头砸自己脚”是个什么滋味。  
“来让我看看我们霖霖都写了些什么，‘欲求不满却又克制的样子很迷人’……我欲求不满又克制？我何时克制过？”  
赖冠霖腹诽道：是，您是没克制过，所以每次第二天下不来床的人从来都是我。  
“原来霖霖是想让我克制一点啊，可是霖霖太香了，我克制不住自己怎么办呢？”姜丹尼尔拿脑袋往赖冠霖胸口使劲蹭了蹭，语气是撒娇也是委屈。  
装委屈的一把好手，贱兮兮的样子也就您做得出来。  
姜丹尼尔俯下身，与身下人唇瓣贴合，交换了一个谴倦绵长的吻，吻到赖冠霖面色嫣红，肺部的氧气已经不足以支撑时，姜丹尼尔才恋恋不舍的离开他的口腔。  
姜丹尼尔缓了缓呼吸，又歪到一旁，伸出手滑了滑鼠标滚轮将文档翻到了下一页，“嗯，这个体位不错，我们没试过，要不我们先试试这个？”  
赖冠霖歪头往亮着的屏幕上看了一眼，心道“您可真会选。”  
69……确实是个好体位。  
“我不会！”  
“不会就学，老公可以教你。”  
一句“老公”酥的赖冠霖身子软了大半。  
“可以不学吗？”赖冠霖做着最后的挣扎。  
“霖霖，你是觉着我平时太宠着你，不让你做口活，都这会儿了还能依着你的性子惯着你？”  
平时姜丹尼尔确实是宠着他，在情事里向来都是姜丹尼尔心情好了，给他做口交，而他却从来没让自己给他做过。  
许是见赖冠霖晃了神，姜丹尼尔软着语气哄着他，“霖霖乖，你这写都写了，都没亲身实践过，写出来能有多大的说服力？咱们试过之后你再写，就不一样了啊，你说是不是？”  
是你个大头鬼！下次再让你抓到我写同人文我就不叫赖冠霖！  
赖冠霖两眼望天花，想着今次是逃不过了，无奈的将压在自己身上的人推到一旁，自己乖乖爬到床尾侧躺好。  
姜丹尼尔将手撑在枕头上，托着自己的脑袋看着赖冠霖，“原来霖霖喜欢侧着来。”  
赖冠霖见姜丹尼尔没有动作，一副看热闹的神情看着自己，在心里偷偷叹了口气，无奈自己动手将他的外裤连同内裤全都褪了去，接着又将自己的也褪了去，胡乱丢到了一旁。  
姜丹尼尔满意的笑了笑，伸手捏了捏赖冠霖的臀肉，惹得他不自在的扭了扭腰。  
虽然多次见识过恋人巨物的粗壮，但是像现在这般近在咫尺的看着却是头一回，看着这粗壮，赖冠霖不自觉的咽了下口水，这尺寸全都含进口里怕是要把自己的小嘴撑坏了吧？可如今箭在弦上却是不得不发，他现在说拒绝的话怕是晚了。  
赖冠霖没什么技巧可言，只知道现在该把他的巨物含进嘴里。  
姜丹尼尔却是早已在多次为自家小男友服侍的过程中得了要领，熟练地将他的玉茎含入口中。  
握着他的茎身，从下面的两个囊袋开始，一直舔到了伞状的龟头。  
姜丹尼尔像往常一样将赖冠霖的玉茎深含入口，龟头抵在他的喉咙口，时不时的就来个深喉，将赖冠霖伺候的舒舒服服。  
早就被调教的很好的身子，受不住恋人的撩拨，爽的他头皮发麻，却也只是紧了紧大腿，茎身知味的胀大了一圈。  
姜丹尼尔卖力地来回吞吐着他的玉茎，赖冠霖也食髓知味，顾不上自己嘴里还含着对方的巨物，快到了时，往下顶了顶，刺激的自己马上就要高潮。  
“啊……”分身来不及退出，精液全数射进姜丹尼尔的口腔。  
姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖的精液吞了下去，末了不忘调侃一句：“霖霖真香。”  
赖冠霖下半身被伺候的舒服，上身却是难受得紧。  
他只是学着姜丹尼尔的样子来回吞吐着他的巨物，小心的以免自己的牙齿碰到他的敏感，不太好闻的腥臊气味在他口腔中肆意蔓延，他忍住想要呕吐的欲望继续吸吮舔舐着。  
可本来就粗壮的巨物却偏偏没有尽头的不断胀大着，在他的口腔中塞得满满当当，抵住他的舌头动都动不了。  
鼓起的腮帮子比仓鼠藏储了一整个冬季食物的腮帮子还要鼓上许多，嘴巴想要闭都闭不拢，津液顺着嘴角肆无忌惮的流了出来，赖冠霖觉得自己现在的样子一定狼狈极了。  
姜丹尼尔低下头查看赖冠霖的情况，刚好对上他氤氲着水汽的眸子，眼角挂着刚刚被逼出的眼泪，委委屈屈的看着自己，小嘴被撑得腮帮子鼓起，动都动不得。  
姜丹尼尔发誓，在这种情况下，真的是赖冠霖太可爱，所以他的下身才不受控的又胀大了一圈！他真的不是故意的！  
“唔……”赖冠霖被欺负的什么都做不了，只能瞪着一双没有威慑力的眼睛看着始作俑者。  
姜丹尼尔本就没打算指望着他能帮自己做些什么，只是忍不住欺负他一下，看他现在这副楚楚可怜的模样，又忍不住心疼起来，将自己的分身退了出去，不再欺负他。  
“尼尔哥……”赖冠霖见姜丹尼尔将巨物退了出去，不服输的劲头一下子又窜出来作祟，“我可以再试试的……”  
“不用了，等会儿用你下面那张嘴。”  
姜丹尼尔起身将人拉回来，一个翻身又将人压在自己身下，还不忘继续看文档里的内容。  
“嗯，这个文档没什么好看的了，我们换另一个。”  
赖冠霖无语问苍天，我为什么非要作死写这么些东西？  
看到一个文档名，姜丹尼尔的脸就黑了，收回目光看了一眼身下的赖冠霖，两个人对视了好一会，赖冠霖心里祈祷着一定不要打开这个文档，但是很明显，姜丹尼尔对这个文档格外感兴趣。  
“不想反攻的受不是好受……霖霖想反攻？”  
赖冠霖伸手捂住自己的脸，从指缝间颤巍巍的泄出两个字“没有……”  
“之前说我欲求不满，这会儿又想着自己反攻，霖霖你想法挺多的。想反攻可以啊，是想做上面那个是吧，哥这么爱你，你想要的都满足你。”  
您不用这么好心的……  
姜丹尼尔将笔记本往一旁推了推，俯下身伸手环住赖冠霖，使了些力往旁边一带，两个人的位子瞬间调换。姜丹尼尔一脸懒散的躺在下面，又拿出那副看热闹的表情看着跨坐在他身上的赖冠霖，没有要动的意思，可他身下的炙热却不偏不倚，刚刚好的抵在赖冠霖股沟间的褶皱处。  
赖冠霖头一回见识到姜丹尼尔的耐性。  
赖冠霖可不傻，今次若真的反攻成了，依着姜丹尼尔的性子，日后遭罪的还是自己，他肯定变着法子的要回来，不把自己折腾散架他是不会轻易罢手的，所以还是乖乖做个身下受比较划算。  
再说了，自己有几斤几两重他还是知道的，自己早就被姜丹尼尔调教的很好的身子，就接个吻都要软的站不住，那方面比自家恋人逊色多少他也是一清二楚。若真的做攻却不能满足他，就姜丹尼尔这个幼稚小学鸡，非得拿这事笑话他一辈子，比起一辈子受此大辱还不如乖乖做他身下受。  
“霖霖不是想反攻吗？哥给你机会，你怎么没动静了？”  
“尼尔哥，我错了……”  
“霖霖怎么会错了呢？霖霖才没错呢！”姜丹尼尔阴阳怪气的调戏他，说的赖冠霖心里毛骨悚然的。  
“尼尔哥，我以后再也不写这些东西了，真的……”做了错事的人就该有反省的自觉，赖冠霖自认在承认错误这件事上速度又快态度又好，瘪着嘴，低垂着脑袋，再带点鼻音，简直完美。  
但他好像忽略了一件事，说起撒娇和耍赖，没人比得过他家男朋友。  
“霖霖不想反攻了吗？怎么能不写了呢？我看着倒是挺有意思，你要是不写了的话，你的那些读者会难过的。”  
得，前后左右，横竖撇捺，东西南北，上下拐个弯，怎么都说不过。  
这种情况下该怎么办？他的文档里没有写过，他的读者也没跟他讨论过。  
赖冠霖心一横，算了，装傻充愣他也会，身子往前一趴，两眼一闭，就这么睡过去比较好吧？  
姜丹尼尔见赖冠霖趴在他胸前装睡，也不管他，将一旁的笔记本拉回来，捧到眼前，好整以暇的看着里面的内容，“让我看看霖霖还玩了什么新花样。”  
“嗯……就这个吧，霖霖，这个不错，你起来看看。”  
赖冠霖见装睡也混不过，只得听话的抬头看了一眼。  
得，又是个好体位，乘骑式……  
这下真不用姜丹尼尔花力气了。  
“尼尔哥，你能动一下吗？”  
“霖霖在上面，当然要霖霖自己动。”  
赖冠霖叹了口气，认了命，唉，看来他今天是打定主意折腾自己了……  
姜丹尼尔拿过床头柜里的润滑剂递到赖冠霖手里，赖冠霖像受了蛊惑般接了过来，敢情这哥连扩张都要让他自己做了？  
赖冠霖从未给自己做过扩张，手里捏着一管润滑茫然的举在半空中，不知如何是好。  
姜丹尼尔倒是不急，躺在床上好整以暇的看着自己的小男友手足无措的模样，看他慢慢羞红的脸甚是好看。  
两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼看了半晌，赖冠霖才诺诺的开口，“尼尔哥，我不会……”是真的不会。  
“霖霖这记性怎的这么不好，刚刚不是说过了，不会就学，老公可以教你。”  
“先把润滑挤到自己手上，多挤点也没关系。”  
“然后伸到自己后面去按一按，挤一挤，再慢慢送手指进去……”  
赖冠霖听话的按照他教给他的，一步一步往下做。  
“啊……进去了……唔……尼尔哥……好奇怪……”  
姜丹尼尔见着小男友自己做扩张，半眯着眼，脸上晕着粉红，身下的欲望又胀大了一圈，但他今天玩心大起，还是忍着欲望哄着小男友自己慢慢扩张，“再加一根手指，进去之后慢慢往外扩一扩。”  
赖冠霖听话的又往里进了一根手指。  
“霖霖真棒！”姜丹尼尔微仰起头，奖励性的在赖冠霖的唇上轻轻啄了一下。  
“最后再送一根手指进去，全都进去之后继续扩张，再来回抽插……”  
“唔……尼尔哥……都进去了……啊……插不到……”  
姜丹尼尔红着眼，觉得自己快忍不住了，这哪是惩罚赖冠霖，分明是在折磨他自己。  
“什么插不到？”姜丹尼尔明知故问。  
“要尼尔哥的才能插到……”难耐的空虚感大概已经磨得赖冠霖意识不清了。  
“那霖霖下一步就该自己坐上来了。”  
赖冠霖将手指抽出来，一手撑在姜丹尼尔的巧克力腹肌上，一手握着他的欲望，提胯便坐了上去，刚碰上那硬挺的炽热，赖冠霖就惊呼出声，他能感觉到他的巨物慢慢破开自己的内壁一点一点的挤进去。  
交合处不知是润滑还是肠液早已濡湿一片，赖冠霖磨了半天也才艰难的吃了半根进去，脑门上渗出细密的汗珠，低头看了看身下人。  
姜丹尼尔是真的毫不作为。  
手软脚软的赖冠霖再也使不上力，只得开口求助，眼里湿漉漉的氲着水汽，模样好不可怜，“尼尔哥……求你动一动好不好……我真的……没有力气了……”  
姜丹尼尔邪魅一笑，“霖霖这就没力气了？体力有待加强啊。”  
后来像是想起什么，又将自己之前的定论推翻，“霖霖不需要加强体力，你老公腰力好就行了。”说完没给赖冠霖反应的时间，捏着他的腰往下一按，自己也往上挺身，直接一贯到底，两个人同时发出了满足的喟叹。  
两个人上身的衣物完好，下身却一丝不挂，姜丹尼尔在他的后穴里顶弄了几下，淫水便顺着两人交合的地方流到了床单上。  
“唔……尼尔哥……好满……”  
姜丹尼尔抬胯朝穴里熟悉的敏感处顶弄了两下，捏着赖冠霖的腰上上下下。  
赖冠霖浑身一点力气都没有，只能任由姜丹尼尔带着他沉沦在欲海中，他只感觉到他的巨物又粗又大，直挺挺的，每次被他带下去的时候，都能将自己的内壁磨得舒服至极。  
“哈啊……尼尔哥……慢一点……求、求求你……”赖冠霖被干的意识溃散，想趴到姜丹尼尔的身上喘口气的机会都没有。  
姜丹尼尔似是觉得这个姿势不方便自己用力，便揽着赖冠霖的腰翻了个身，也没将自己的分身退出去，这一动静磨得赖冠霖直接射了出来。  
姜丹尼尔俯下身轻轻吻了吻还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神来的赖冠霖，又将吻落在他身上的各个角落，温热的鼻息倾洒在他的颈侧，并顺着他优美的颈线来回吮吻，在他白皙的肌肤上印下了一个个红痕。赖冠霖呼吸急促，娇喘连连，只下意识的双手环上姜丹尼尔的脖子，眼神涣散，嘴里无助的喊着“尼尔……尼尔……”  
姜丹尼尔将手伸进赖冠霖的衬衫下摆，玩弄着他早已硬挺的乳头，他的掌心温度过高，而赖冠霖尤为怕热，包裹着他乳头的掌心烫的他不安分的扭了扭身子。  
而姜丹尼尔将这种表现理解为“欲拒还迎”，更加放肆地撩弄着他的乳尖。  
“嘶……别捏了……要、要被……捏坏了……”赖冠霖隔着衣物按住在他乳尖上作乱的手，不自觉的向上拱了拱身子，声音软糯糯的拒绝着。  
姜丹尼尔却只觉得自家小男友染了情欲的声音魅惑至极，软糯糯的嗓音挠的他心痒，明明就喜欢的不得了，却非要口是心非的样子简直可爱到不行，埋入他后穴的物什不自觉又胀大了一圈。  
“唔……太大了……”  
身下却使了力，疯狂的顶弄着。  
“尼尔哥……不要了……真的……要被干坏了……呜……”  
姜丹尼尔抽出手与赖冠霖十指相扣，“霖霖的身体好着呢，不会干坏的。”  
姜丹尼尔看着被自己干的微张着嘴，津液顺着嘴角不住地往外流的小男友，伸手拂了拂他被汗液浸湿的刘海，轻声问他：“霖霖，我不在的这几天有没有想我？”  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔干的欲仙欲死，意识没剩多少，恋人在他耳边说的话他倒是一字不落的拾进了耳朵里：“嗯……想、想了……”  
姜丹尼尔双手捧着赖冠霖的脸，含情脉脉的看着他，“我也想你了”，语毕便深深地吻了下去，将所有的呻吟悉数堵了回去，赖冠霖抬手伸进姜丹尼尔的衬衫里抚上他的背。  
随着吻的加深，下身操干的更加剧烈，赖冠霖嘴被姜丹尼尔的吻堵着，手上便不自觉用了力，微长的指甲嵌进了他的皮肤里。  
姜丹尼尔被后背突如其来的痛感弄得倒吸了一口气，心里寻思着该给自己的小男友剪剪指甲了。  
姜丹尼尔下身更加凶狠的刺激着身下人的穴心，赖冠霖被强烈的快感淹没，直到双方呼吸不均，无法再从对方的口腔中摄取到任何氧气的时候，姜丹尼尔才将自己的巨物退出赖冠霖的后穴，射在一旁的床单上。  
赖冠霖失神的仰躺在床上，望着头顶上的天花板愣神，双腿大咧咧的折在床上，想合却合不拢。  
姜丹尼尔将笔记本放回床边的椅子上，拿鼠标的时候指尖无意滑过滚轮，文档往下翻了好几页，刚刚好在满满带色的一页停了下来。  
姜丹尼尔发誓，“浴室play”这几个字真的不是他有意要去看的。  
姜丹尼尔收回视线，看了看还在失神中的赖冠霖，往他旁边挪了挪，下巴蹭着他的颈窝，“霖霖，老公抱你去洗澡好不好？”  
赖冠霖意识虽未完全回笼，却听出了姜丹尼尔语气里的不对劲，他揣着坏心思的时候永远都是这副语气，赖冠霖往亮着的屏幕那头瞥了一眼，他虽有轻微的近视，但是自己写的东西他再熟悉不过，他不是揣了坏心思是什么！赖冠霖凭着本能往床边挪了挪，随口拒绝道，“我累，不去。”  
姜丹尼尔却是不依，伸手将赖冠霖扳过来朝向自己，轻轻环住他的腰，拿脑袋在他胸口拱来拱去，故意噘着嘴跟他撒娇，“我帮你洗，又不用你花力气。”  
赖冠霖心想，这哥明明是个大男人，比自己长了五岁，一米八的大高个，怎么会如此精通撒娇的手段。  
赖冠霖闭着眼睛不去理会他的撒娇，冷着语气说：“你先去洗吧。”  
“你不洗吗？”言下之意是：你不和我一起吗？  
赖冠霖才不上当，若真由着他了，真的会被他干晕的吧？所以咬了咬牙，在姜丹尼尔的怀里转了个身，背对着他。  
姜丹尼尔却是不知放弃为何物，就着背后拥抱的姿势，一个劲的拿脸蹭着他的后背，像只家养的大型犬卖力的讨好主人。

赖冠霖觉得自己一定是疯了才会答应姜丹尼尔的要求。

两个人黏糊糊的在不算大的浴室里，花洒喷出来的水声不大不小刚好将二人的接吻声和结合抽插的声音掩盖了去。  
赖冠霖的双唇再次被姜丹尼尔占有，整个人都被他托着屁股抱在怀里，刚刚被使用过的后穴再次被他的巨物填满，他不知疲倦的向上顶弄着，他却只能无力地任他摆弄。  
射到再没什么东西可射的前端可怜兮兮的吐出些透明的液体，全都黏到姜丹尼尔的小腹上，也不知是头顶上方洒下来的水帘隔断了他的视线，还是被姜丹尼尔真的干到晕了过去，他只觉脑袋昏沉，意识模糊，连他脸的轮廓都看不清。  
赖冠霖觉得今日的过错都应归在笔记本的头上，对，一定是笔记本的错！  
所以等赖冠霖在温温软软的大床上醒来之后做的第一件事，就是打开电脑，把还未发布的那篇文档《不想反攻的受不是好受》改成了《不想反攻的受才有糖吃》。


End file.
